cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Quattro Stagioni
]] The "Quattro Stagioni" (クアトロ・スタジョーネ Kuatoro Sutajōne) are a series of cards exclusive to the Neo Nectar clan. They were first introduced in G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom. They all share the title "Flower Princess" ( Hanaotohime) in their card names, and are based off of the four seasons of the year. All of them are bioroids. Background Primavera She is the princess representing spring itself, coming from the distant past. She is one of the few bioroids successfully born in an era of underdeveloped science and magic, when the factors of a single species of flower cannot generate new lives. By accumulating myriads of blossoms bloomed in spring and extracting trace amount of mana from each petal, Primavera was born. Numberless difficulties had to be overcome for her birth, some were recorded while some weren't. Some examples included flaws in her personality and occasional semi-transmutation to plants due to unstable mana. She proclaimed that her way of speaking is a tribute to the guardian dragon who blessed her when she was born, but there is no way to confirm it. By the way, she seemed to have three sisters. Verano She is the flower princess representing summer itself, coming from the distant past. She is one of the few bioroids successfully born in an era of underdeveloped science and magic, when the factors of a single species of flower cannot generate new lives. She was generated after the birth of "Primavera", and was thus generated with relatively higher stability. In modern times, she is the second being summoned by "Ahsha" via "Stride", after Primavera. Unlike the serious Primavera, Verano is carefree and cheerful. When Ahsha synchronized with her, no one knew; including Ahsha herself why they could synchronize so easily. The answer is simple though, it is because "Verano", like Ahsha, regards her family as more important than anything else. Keeping the secret here, that Ahsha summoned Verano too frequently, made Primavera angry, "How dare you ignore me, the elder sister!", and as a result, Ahsha needed to draw a schedule to balance the frequencies of summoning Primavera and Verano. Verna She is the princess representing autumn itself, coming from the distant past. She is one of the few bioroids successfully born in an era of underdeveloped science and magic, when the factors of a single species of flower cannot generate new lives. Also, she is one of the four flower princesses who are later referred to as "Quattro Stagioni". A caring lady who actively lends a hand to weaker beings, she possesses the defense-specialized unique ability of "Wide Area Tree Barrier Formation" which fits her personality. In her youth, she was tricked by her elder sister "Primavera"'s playful words, "more serious than anyone, more diligent than anyone, more perfect than anyone, that is I". As a result, she grew with the target to become like the elder sister in her ideals, and became excessively serious and stubborn. By the way, she idolizes Primavera even now, and never forgets to use the suffix "sama" when calling Primavera. Because the summoner "Ahsha" has become capable of Stride-summoning multiple beings simultaneously, she is usually summoned together with her two elder sisters. Inverno She is the flower princess representing winter itself, coming from the distant past. She is one of the few bioroids successfully born in an era of underdeveloped science and magic, when the factors of a single species of flower cannot generate new lives. Also, she is the youngest of the four flower princesses who are later referred to as "Quattro Stagioni". Inverno is a lady calm as winter flowers blooming in severe conditions, but she is also the only sister who could stand against the great eldest sister when their opinions diverge, unlike the other sisters who follow "Primavera"'s words. She stands firmly for her opinions, and Primavera is always the one who takes a step back. By the way, she is a bioroid of "winter flowers", so she cannot control frost and snow. "Ahsha" made this mistake when she first met Inverno, and she asked Inverno to "Make shave ice for me!". According to Inverno's own words, that's a nice encounter for her to be looked back upon even now. List of "Quattro Stagioni" Cards Grade 4 *Flower Princess of Autumn Scenery, Verna *Flower Princess of Beautiful Winter, Inverno *Flower Princess of Perpetual Summer, Verano *Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera Trivia *The name "Quattro Stagioni" is Italian for "Four Seasons". **"Primavera" means "Spring" in many languages. **The names "Inverno" is also Italian for "Winter". **"Verano" is Spanish for "Summer". **"Verna" seems to be the only sister without an obvious seasonal correlation between her name and her respective season. Category:Series Category:Quattro Stagioni